It has been found desirable in some applications to provide a hermetically sealed housing. For example, data storage devices can be advantageously hermetically encapsulated to isolate an interior environment from contamination or other effects from the surrounding atmosphere.
The use of an internally enclosed inert gas atmosphere within a data storage device housing can also generally provide improved windage and hydrodynamic flight characteristics for read/write transducers adjacent a rotatable storage medium, as compared to a standard air atmosphere.